I Wish
by HoodedSpellcaster
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts rages and Draco faces his fate after failing to kill Harry. Now all he can do is to wish Hermione doesn't follow him soon. / Set after/during the Battle of Hogwarts, slightly AU, one-sided Dramione, character death, Wing!fic, afterlife, inspired by Shakespeare's 'Othello'.


**I Wish**

Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts rages and Draco faces his fate after failing to kill Harry. Now all he can do is to wish Hermione doesn't follow him soon. / Set after/during the Battle of Hogwarts, slightly AU, one-sided Dramione, character death, Wing!fic, afterlife, inspired by Shakespeare's 'Othello'.

A/N: This is literally the suckiest round so far. This fic is inspired by Shakespeare's _Othello_. Never seen or read it but Wikipedia is a friend. Deal with it. So 'Roderigo' becomes an angel and all he wants is that 'Desdemona' doesn't follow him soon.

* * *

One can get away from a murder but the other not from a broken heart.

That is literally the worst thing ever. There is no such thing as justice for people like us. Justice is for those who know they're worth something. Something more than what they are having.

Humans are like bugs. Millions of insignificant people with no higher purpose than to live while trying to make the most of their lives, fail miserably at it, and then die–

–of a broken heart. Or a Killing Curse. Whatever. I had both.

I didn't think there was a heaven for people like me. Actually I didn't believe the heaven existed at all. I was so wrong. Don't believe me? Then don't. I'm the dead one of us, anyway.

Once I had risen above the confusion of no longer being alive, I got a glimpse beyond the illusion called I had called life. Everything got a sharper edge. Colours were brighter than before. I began having coherent thoughts now that the noise of the battle wasn't ringing in my ears. Sentences started making sense in my head though. I could clearly see my past mistakes, and there was a hell of a lot of them.

Trusting wrong people was one.

Well, most of them. Most of my mistakes involved trusting wrong people. Now I could finally see the errors in my choices, not that I really wanted to admit making any of them. The people – the person, to be honest – I had trusted were stripped from their masks now that the masquerade was over. The lies and the deceit echoed in the thin air. I had faced my end because of a man I considered a friend, a leader. The sounds of the battle were no longer audible. I hardly I heard my own breathing. Was I even breathing anymore?

It took me a while until I understood what had really happened. I felt great, deep sorrow for the harm and wrongness I had caused for reasons I couldn't make excuses for. I was misled and my naivety had gotten the best of me. I had been…. a little foolish. And that's an understatement. I had been downright stupid when I had started following the wrong footsteps.

The feathers sprouting from my back twitch. My wings are tender and pure, something I never thought I would deserve. Suddenly my shoulders tense. My mind becomes muddled like a human's mind once more. The thoughts that moment ago were sharper than ever are now blurred around the edges. I shake my head, I bite my tongue. Just to keep from remembering, I reassure myself. There is sheen of tears in my eyes that I don't bother to blink away.

I'm still just a bug. A dead one, but a bug nevertheless. I'm not an angel. I'm no better than humans living their lives. I don't have phenomenal cosmic powers. To be honest, I have less power over things than when I was alive. I miss my wand. I miss being alive.

I can't have what I want just by snapping my fingers. Afterlife is more complicated than that. Afterlife was like sitting in a room, an empty room with no door or windows, where you can only ponder on your past life but you know nothing about what's happening outside that room. There is no one to talk but yourself. And slowly, you will become insane.

But, you see, there is this girl who still keeps me sane.

Or makes me more insane. I don't know which is more accurate in this situation.

She is out of reach now even more than she was. I want to hear her voice so bad but I know the request of that kind must be denied. I laugh bitterly. I'm more the mess I used to be. My mind is being stretched in hundred different directions. I'm confused. I'm angry. The metaphorical room feels a lot smaller and colder than a minute – or was it an hour? – ago. Time has lost its worth here. I sit down. Deep breaths, Draco. Deep breaths.

Will I meet her soon? I wish I will, but I know that's a selfish thought. My wings flutter before they press against my back like a scared, ashamed animal. I sigh, disappointed. Even my wings seem be more rational than I am. I wish I won't meet her so soon, after all.

It would mean that she was dead. I would never wish for that. I would never raise my wand against her, but doesn't mean that someone else wouldn't.

Never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot. As if I hadn't been an idiot already. She had fallen in love with someone else. She had been fighting side by side with him. I still hadn't been able to stay away when the battle had raged. Now I have to, and it doesn't make the distance any easier. I feel so insignificant. My heart isn't broken. I just don't have a heart anymore. I died. I got wings to replace it. I had lost the last piece of humanity I had hid behind the mask when the Killing Curse had hit me.

I wish her a long life with her boyfriend.

I wish her everything I hadn't have a chance to give her.

I wish she doesn't die.

Not today.

* * *

QLFC Round 9 – Shakespeare

CHASER 3: Othello

OPTIONAL PROMPTS:

1\. (quote) 'Never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot' - AVPM

6\. (word) feather

13\. (dialogue) "That is literally the worst thing ever!"


End file.
